


Stripey

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripey

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stripey  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel, Winifred Burkle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 122  
>  **Summary:** Angel's fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired.  
>  **A/N:** [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1494522.html) at 1_million_words

At the look on Fred’s face, Angel glanced down at himself. “What?”

Fred shook her head. There was no way she was going to open her mouth. You didn’t tell the man who saved your life and who happened to be your boss that he had atrocious fashion sense. At least not if you liked where you were living and wanted to keep your job.

“Come on, Fred. Out with it.”

She took a deep breath, shuffled sideways and blurted, “I don’t think that shirt is the color for you. I mean you’re a vampire. Do you really think you should be wearing a yellow stripey shirt?”

Angel didn’t say a word as he turned around and headed back upstairs to change.


End file.
